Technical Field
The following disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus including a supplier configured to supply a developer from a developer storage to a developing device and also relates to a method of controlling the image forming apparatus.
Description of Related Art
There has been known an image forming apparatus including: a developing device having a developing roller; and a supplier configured to add or supply new or fresh toner into the developing device as needed. In the known apparatus, the toner is supplied into the developing device in an amount corresponding to an amount of consumption of the toner based on a dot count, so as to keep a constant amount the toner in a developing chamber.